minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectracian (Language)
The''' Spectracian''' language is a spoken by Spectracians. English to Spectracian translation The Spectracian language is very simple, only having as many words as needed for a basic conversation. This page will be updated to hold more translations daily. Some have spanish sounds. Some of the Words Hello - Hallo (Hayo) Goodbye - Bei Bei (Bye Bye) You - tue (Two/Too) Have/Had/Has - iéz (ee-ez) The/An/A - le (thing) la (female) lu (male) Come - pu (Poo) See - heai (Hay) I see - Ahpu (Ah-pu) Protect/Protector/Protection/Protecting - shilbi (shil-bee) And - en (En) Is - si (see) Human/Person - zekal (Zay-call) Talk/Talking/Speaking - habnoo (Hab-noo) Nice - aoibin (AYO-ee-BEEN) Give - leono (LEE-own-oh) I will - awi (AH-wee) To - ar/er/ir'' (ar/er/ir) Are/Am - ''yaeh (yay) Fool/Foolish -'' ká ja (KAH Hah) Young - ''vúng (VUHNG) Destroy - boomskia (Boom-ski-ah) Him - ifis (EE-fis) For - uwa (OOH-wah) Meet - lapna (LAP-nuh) Fun - aesal (EYE-es-ALL) Good - wer (WERE) Bad - hondaro (on-DAR-oh) Yes - seis ''(ses) No - ''paj (POSH) Scourge -'' srough (SROW-guh) Warrior - waeioh (why-oh) Later - ''baoug (BAWG) Scourgis - sea leo ''(SEE-uh LEE-oh) Don't/Can't - ''jhu'kratha (SHOO kroth-UH) I/Me - Ah (ah) Anymore - yanbo (YAN-boh) English - ingleso (Ing-les-oh) Yet/But - poala (poh-ALL-uh) This/That -''opái (oh-PIE) Good - ''Yeaguo (yay-goo) Evil - Ulguhm (ool-goom) Bad - Ulguhn (ool-goon) It/It's/Is - leako (lee-AK-oh) Really/Seriously - sereiusle (say-ree-us-leh) Him/He/His -'' argoa (ARE-go-uh) Her/She/Hers - ''hawiargoa (HAH-wee-ARE-go-uh) Scary/Freaky - boo kee boo'' (Boo Key Boo) Gem - shinpere (shin-pair-ray) Creeper - ''caipo (KYE-poh) Corrupted - covano (koh-VON-oh) Ghast - gustonis (gust-OWN-ees) Ender - eayar (ee-YAY-yahr) Enderman - eayarangua (ee-YA-rang-gooah) Zombie - deidone (de-ye-don-ay) Why - padako (puh-DAK-oh) Do - weatis (WREH-tis) Man - rangua (rang-gooah) Woman - sangua (sang-gooah) Redblockian/Rejin - Qardara isiq (CAR-dar-uh EYE-see-kwuh) Mine - minipal (Mee-Nee-Pal) Possible - pikablo (pickable) Love/Loves/Loved - alumin (AH-lOO-mean-) Dragon - tal (tal) Herd/Herder/Herding - nadon(NAY-done) Herd/Flock/Pack/Group - heroash (AIR-oh-ash) Skaidron - skaidone (sky-doe-nay) Ravage/Ravager - aboeab (ay-BOH-hee-ahb) Deatharian - daeawapie (DAY-awoh-PEA) Spectraciaux - spectracioxo (spek-tra-sio-sho) Star - shinstreia (shin-stray-ee-ah) 'Phrases' I saw an Enderman - Ahpu lue eayarangua My name is (...) - Ah nambro si Good morning - Yeaguoso deni (Yay-goo-oso de-nee) Good evening/afternoon - Yeaguoso locag ''(Yay-goo-oso lo-kag) Good night - ''Yeaguoso qein (Yay-goo-oso cain) This is interesting - Opái si oambasa (oh-PIE lee-AK-oh see oh-am-BOSS-ah) Nice to meet you - Aoabin awi lapna juno (AYO-ee-BEEN AH-wee LAP-nuh SHOO-no) See you later - Bei Bei ''(bye bye) I am going to mine - yaem Ah gini minipal (Yame Ah Gee-nee Mini-pal) 'Names' RedFurnace - wehdstove (wed sto-vay) Silver/Iron - ''ioronse (eye-ARE-ohn-say) Annabeth - oraska dao ''(oh-ROSK-ah DAY-oh) Herobrine -'' herobren ''(HAY-ro-Bren) Ender Steve - ''eayar zekal ''(ee-YAY-yar ZAY-call) EpicFailiure (Epic) -'' Erpica Faiyla ''(Air-pee-caa Fa-EEl-la) Skymoon (Sky) - ''Staila Reono(STY-luh ree-OWN-oh) Ned - Attylox (Ah-tee-locks) 'Colours' Red - wehd (wed) Orange - oranguhe (owe-ran-goo-ay) Yellow - dandeliolle (dan-day-lee-olé) Green - guíne (guee-ne) Cyan - cean (see-an) Blue - lazulibu (la-zoo-lee-boo) Violet/Purple - marado (ma-ra-doe) Magenta - majenta (ma-hen-ta) Pink - rosie (row-see-ay) Black - tar (tarr) White - snell (sn-ay-l) Brown - marocu (ma-roo-koo) Grey - gue (goo-way) Trivia *"Tue" is like Tu, which is "You" in spanish. *Some of the words are part Scourgis *"Tal" is like saying tall which is almost like "Long" and Long is chinese for dragon. *"Marado" is spanish for purple *The Gemstones except Iron and Silver spells the same way but different pronouciation. Category:Languages